Not An Usual 13 year-old Girl
by Metta Daniella Dinozzo
Summary: SUMMARY: AN 11 YEAR OLD GIRL WALKS INTO THE BULLPEN LOOKING FOR TONY AND ZIVA. HOW CAN SHE KNOW A LOT ABOUT TONY AND ZIVA? WHY SHE CALLS ZIVA'S LONG NAME ZIVA DAVID D.? AND HOW SHE HAVE SUCH AN HIGH IQ? TIVA, MCABBY, JIMMY/LEE, JIBBS. SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY.


p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
14.0pt;font-family:Helvetica"Summary: an 11 year old girl walks into the bullpen looking for Tony and Ziva. How can she know a lot about Tony and Ziva? Why she Calls Ziva's long name Ziva David D.? And how she have such an high IQ? TIVA, MCABBY, Jimmy/Lee, JIBBS. Sorry for the bad summary./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-size:11.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;font-family:Helvetica"-/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-size:11.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/spanA 13 year-old girl walks into the bullpen. There is Special Agent McGee there./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Hello, do you see Special Agents Tony D. And Ziva David D.?" She says. "Tony and Ziva are somewhere in the building. you wanna call them? my name is Timothy but you can call me Tim" McGee says calling Tony and Ziva. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Yes Tim, my name is Metta anyways" she says smiling as Tony strode in to the bullpen. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""You cal me pro- hi sissy" Tony says. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Tony, who is she?" McGee asks as Ziva runs to he bullpen./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Do you call me Mc- oh, hi sissy" she says. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""who is she?" McGee asks. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Yeah you two, who is she?" Gibbs asks. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""What's the problem Ima?" Metta asks/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""They don't now you yet tataleh." Ziva answers smiling to her/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Ima?" Gibbs and Mcgee asks in unison/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Oui, pere quil est-lil ?" Metta says as she looks at Gibbs/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/spanGibbs send Tony a questioning look/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Pere quil est-lil 'who is she ?', boss. Sissy pers Gibbs" Tony answers/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Mind say who is this Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Oh this is Metta Daniella Dinozzo Ziva and my daughter. She is 12 but has a complete college. She can produce 100 thousand dollars a month. Specializes in Language art, technology, martial arts, and criminology"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/span"How can?" Gibbs asks/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Well, she was kidnapped by a scientist as a test bunny. They want to made her invisible but failed. as the side effect she has an high IQ and she can profile someone by holding their hand" Tony answers/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Papa, can i gospan style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanto tante Abby?" span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanmetta asks/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Oui sissy" Tony answers as Metta go to the lab/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""How does she know Abby, Dinozzo?" Gibbs says/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"Tony answers, "She hacked to my personel file"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""So Ziva, you're a Dinozzo?" McGee asks/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Yes McGee, i am" Ziva answers/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica""Dinozzos. Conference room now" Gibbs barks as he made his way to the elevator/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"span style="text-decoration:none" /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica"As they enter the elevator, Gibbs says "Congratulations you two. but, tell me everything about her when we g/span/spanspan class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-family:Arial;mso-bidi-font-family:  
Times New Romanmso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi"et outta here". They both nod and get out of the elevator. Then, they tell everyone about Metta./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial;"Author's note: What do you think ? Should I keep this as a oneshot ? Or should I carry on ?/span/p 


End file.
